Not Who You Once Were
by Timelessdemon
Summary: After a drunken argument with Murdoc, 2D attempts to escape Plastic Beach, getting captured by pirates in the process. Over a month later Cyborg finds and returns a quiet and severly traumatized 2D to Murdoc. Will Murdoc ever be able to change 2D back to the optomist he once was.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea for a story and decided to have it as a two shot, even if you absolutely hate it plz tell me what you think readers.**

* * *

Murdoc sat at his desk, overlooking his CCTV cameras but mainly focusing on 2D's room. Observing the sleeping blue haired wonder who slept lying on his back, heavily sedated and bound to his bed by thick leather straps.

Muttering, to himself, 2D shifted in his sleep, his head tilting the side revealing a multitude of scratches and scars he'd inflicted on his own face and neck the last time Murdoc had tried to leave him alone unbound and unsedated. He'd only left the room for a couple of minutes to call upstairs and ask Cyborg to bring down 2D's melodica from the recording studio, when he'd come back 2D had his side against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and rocking, one arm grabbing and tugging at his own hair whilst the other repeatedly ripped away at the side of his face.

Yelling for him to stop, Murdoc had quickly jumped on 2D, grabbing his thin wrists and holding them up in front of 2D, he'd stared at the younger, stared into the frantic dark eyes and tried to talk some sense into him.

2D had just struggled and whimpered, pulling at his wrists frantically. Whimpers quickly turning to sobs, Murdoc had pulled him close, uncharacteristically giving the singer a hug in hopes of calming him down. If nothing it had just wound the lad up more, sobs had quickly turned to heart-breaking pleas and screams.

His own resolve breaking down after an entire month of trying to help the younger, Murdoc had begun to scream and cry as well, holding the violently struggling weaker close to him and falling down heavily on the bed. Clutching the fighting, howling singer to himself in a forced hug, he stroked the azure hair and continued to sob, he didn't know whether 2D would ever come back or even recognise him.

Cyborg had brought back the body of 2D but the mind was nothing like it had been, this once happy go lucky guy was now just the fractured mind of a demented child. Clutching the suddenly silent almost catatonic 2D (catatonia 2D's main defence), Murdoc continued to stroke the unkempt and matted hair, he sniffled and gently rocked the still guy as he whispered, "Please Faceache come back, I don't know how to help you… I just don't know what do anymore".

* * *

Still watching the monitor, 2D began to shift and moan, Murdoc turned away from the camera, 2D was going to wake from the sedatives any minute and he had to make sure he was there when he did. Calling Cyborg, Murdoc headed down to 2D's room taking the lift, he closed his eyes as he readied himself for whatever state 2D might be in when he woke up.

It was the same every single day, Wait for 2D to wake up, care for him, feed him, keep him out as long as he stayed lucid and unaggressive then tie him up and sedate him again.

The routine was killing Murdoc, it was tiring, it was repetitive, it was depressing and it didn't show any chance of letting up any time soon. Still Murdoc would continue to do it, he'd looked after 2D in his coma and he'd look after him now. But that wasn't just it, he felt responsible, they'd had an argument, it had started over something stupid whilst getting drunk out on the beach part of the island and had evolved into 2D constructing a poorly made raft and telling Murdoc he was going to sail home.

Murdoc knew 2D had the mental capacity of a child, he should have stopped him, he should have at least taken one of his smaller boats and quietly followed 2D to make sure his raft didn't sink. But he did none of those things, instead he'd just stood at the edge of the island and watched the singer sail away, shouting and calling 2D every name possible before giving him a two finger salute and bidding 'good riddance'.

Of course he'd panicked the next day, he'd half expected 2D to have sunk part way off the island and to have just swam back. To find 2D holed up in his room, soaked through and in a bad mood. But that hadn't happened, 2D had disappeared from sight and Murdoc didn't even know which way he'd headed.

Taking a small boat, Murdoc ordered Cyborg to take the shark submarine, they'd both headed off in opposite directions to find the hapless singer, but nothing. After 2 weeks of constant searching, Murdoc had come to the very real conclusion that 2D was dead, either pulled too far out to sea when his raft sunk or eaten by hungry sea creatures.

Murdoc had started drinking more after that, convinced that he'd killed 2D, he spent most of his days drunk, giving Cyborg two orders; 1. attack and stop invading pirates at all costs and 2. (though only in his more drunken moments) find 2D.

And then one day it had happened Cyborg had been on a ship fighting pirates and had found him, she'd carried the unconscious 2D back and given him to Murdoc.

At first Murdoc had been happy, just so happy to know that 2D was alive and well, but that was when his face had fell. The singer wasn't well, he wasn't unconscious either, he was just un-responsive, whatever the pirates had done the singer whilst he'd been captured had seriously damaged both his body and mind, Murdoc didn't know if he'd ever be able to get 2D back to the way he once was.

The lift stopped and Murdoc stepped out, ready to start the same routine as yesterday, he'd get 2D better, he would, if he could fix a deal with the devil himself then he could fix 2D, he'd fix 2D, he would… He had to… The thought of 2D being himself again was the only thing that was keeping Murdoc going.

* * *

 **Loved, hated or indifferent, plz review and tell me what you thought...**


	2. Morning Routine

**Special thanks to reviewers; PrettyNPinkGirl, guest, Guest and AlienaxD, reviewers are always much appreciated, so thanks! :).**

 **Unfortunately this story's gonna be a little longer than expected, purely due to the fact that the next chapter was too long to write out as just one chapter so there's going to have to be at least another one of these before it's finished, enjoy!**

* * *

Murdoc stepped out of the lift and quickly paced over to 2D who was currently thrashing against his restraints.

"Hey there mate", Murdoc called, moving to the side of 2D's bed in an attempt to calm him, "It's alright, how'd you feel?".

Noticing the proximity of the bassist, 2D stopped struggling and just looked away, refusing to answer.

Murdoc sighed sadly, hoping that this wasn't going to be another one of those silent days, 2D talked more than he used to but there were still days when he'd respond negatively to physical contact and refuse to communicate.

Kneeling down at the stubborn pianist's side, Murdoc grabbed at one of the leather straps and started to undo it, accidentally brushing his hand against 2D's upper arm in the process. 2D whined at the physical contact, retracting his arm back as far as he could and tried to wriggle and shift away from Murdoc.

"Shush", Murdoc's gravelly voice gently spoke, "I'm just undoing your-", (Murdoc couldn't take using the word 'restraints' and started again), "I'm just helping you up".

2D made another whimpering noise, staring at Murdoc as if he was a stranger. Murdoc tried to ignore the expression, he knew 2D didn't recognise him. 2D had amnesia, whether due to mental trauma or head injury from incidents at the pirate ship, Murdoc didn't know. From what 2D had said he couldn't remember anything from before the pirates 'rescued' him from his raft.

2D now calm, Murdoc continued to unbuckle the straps, not bothering to look up as he heard Cyborg enter the room with food for 2D.

Finished undoing the final strap, Murdoc took a bowl of thick vegetable soup from Cyborg and turned to 2D, giving a forced smile to the catatonic singer, "Look what I got for you 2D, warm veggie soup, you love this stuff!".

Not even bothering to look towards Murdoc, 2D continued to lie there silently, Murdoc sighed and smiled sadly, "Come on mate, yer food'll get cold".

Murdoc put the soup down and gently pushed the unresponsive 2D into a sitting position so that his back leant against the wall. Silently Murdoc picked the bowl of soup back up, trying it himself first to make sure it wasn't too hot before he scooped some up in a spoon and put it to 2D's lips, basically baby feeding him until 2D finally shifted and robotically took the bowl and spoon from Murdoc, feeding himself.

2D continued to look away but Murdoc just smiled, seeing the singer act less catatonic than he had done during other days.

Wake 2D up, go with whatever kind of mood he might be in and convince him to eat something, it had been the same way since 2D had been brought back.

After the soup, Murdoc handed him a small sandwich and a drink, watching to make sure he ate everything, it was rare he'd accept more than this one meal a day.

Finished, Murdoc sat closer, looking into 2D's slightly less disorientated orbs and asked the same questions he always asked, "Alright mate, do you know where we are?".

"Plastic Beach".

"Who am I?".

"Murdoc Niccals".

"What's your name?".

"Stuart Pot or 2D".

"Did we used to be in a band?".

"Yeah, Gorillaz, there was two others Russel and Noodle… I was a singer".

"Do want to go outside today?".

"Yeah".

* * *

The same routine as always (2D didn't react well to change), they first went to the lounge, Murdoc would put on the same thirty minute long video he always put on, it was a home movie from phase 2.

Murdoc sat next to 2D and checked, cleaned and re-bandaged his wounds (taking special attention to the mutilated wrists from 2D's most recent suicide attempt) whilst also narrating through the video, telling 2D who the two others in the video were, explaining the various songs and goings on.

2D would occasionally smile lightly at some of the funnier goings on but Murdoc was always disappointed by 2D's answers at the end, he didn't remember being in a band- He didn't remember anything from before the pirate ship and he still didn't trust Murdoc.

* * *

After that, he'd take 2D to the studio room and let him play with the instruments, he'd never force 2D to try and play to record, any kind of aggressive or forceful behaviour just instantly made 2D fall to the floor and curl into a ball, frantically shaking and loudly begging not to be hurt, it was horrible watching him like that.

Murdoc sat down on a piano stool and silently watched as 2D fiddled with the instruments, flicking some strings on an old bass guitar and tapping a few drums. It was like watching a child play and it just made Murdoc realise more and more how the person that Cyborg had brought back wasn't quite 2D anymore, sure he had always been a bit slow and irresponsible, but he'd always been an adult, now he was nothing but a rough blueprint of the original.

Watching 2D mess around with the drums, Murdoc thought back to the day that he'd got 2D back.

Cyborg had brought the unconscious singer to Murdoc's room and laid him out on the floor, 2D'd been covered (basically swaddled) in a long, thin ragged blanket.

Murdoc had cried in relief, kneeling down and hugging 2D, just holding the unconscious lad for a few minutes before he realised that 2D wasn't wearing anything under the blanket.

Murdoc had glanced to look at 2D's apparently conscious form, taking in his dull eyes and bruised face, he tried to talk to the singer but his only response was a quiet gasp when Murdoc tried to touch a still bleeding cut to the side of his head.

Standing up, Murdoc had Cyborg carry 2D to a large bathroom where a shallow empty hot tub was waiting. Cyborg gently unwrapped the blanket and placed 2D in the tub, holding him up by his shoulders.

Murdoc had grimaced when he saw the rest of 2D's body, blood, grime, infected cuts and bite marks adorned his upper body, his hips and waist were littered with finger shaped bruises and his lower half was- bloody.

 _"Summer don't know me… Know me…"._

Murdoc blinked coming back to the present and staring at 2D who stood at an old piano playing a few simple keys to El Manana and trying to remember the song lyrics.

Sudden hope flooded Murdoc, he hadn't let 2D hear that song (it had too many negative emotions tied to it), but this had to mean he could remember something right?

"Summer don't know me…", 2D's brow furrowed as he struggled to remember the lyrics, "Don't know me…", 2D made an irritated sound and purposefully hit a few wrong piano notes.

Worried he would give up trying, Murdoc quickly interjected, "…Don't know me at all, eager man that's all". 2D paused before nodding slightly and repeating the prompted lyrics.

It carried on like that for a while, 2D would remember some of the lyrics and Murdoc would only prompt when needed, even getting up at one point to play along with 2D in a simple piano duet.

When it was over Murdoc smiled but 2D just looked thoughtful, "Noodle's dead isn't she?". Murdoc's face fell slightly, trying to come up with an easy answer, he eventually settled for, "It's complicated".

2D just nodded in response, still looking thoughtful. Murdoc shrugged his shoulders, not liking the way this conversation was going, "How bout we go fer that walk now?"

"Okay".

* * *

 **Liked or hated please review and let you know what you think, constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks.**


	3. Flag Of Fear

**Special thanks to reviewers; PrettyNPinkGirl, Guest, AlienaxD, tunaloser, Guest and Guest, (wasn't sure if Guest was the same person each time so just incase, lol).**

 **As always, thankyou so much, reviewers and are always so much appreciated as is any consturctive criticism, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Outside, where the sea waves sloshed gently against the pink plastic floor of Plastic Beach;

It was warm outside, Murdoc and 2D walked quietly side by side, Murdoc had a huge want to take his shirt off to bask in the sun but wouldn't, 2D still didn't fully trust him and even with the best of intentions, Murdoc knew that any amount of male nudity would really upset the singer.

Yawning, Murdoc glanced from the apathetic singer to Cyborg who walked steadily behind them, watching her as she paced across the dirty pink plastic floor, occasionally glancing to the sea (which was a good few metres from her), probably calculating whether she was in immediate danger of water damage she mustn't have been as she looked back to the front and continued to walk, eyes focused on 2D, watching for any self-harming behaviour as Murdoc had ordered.

Eventually, 2D stopped walking and sat down at his favourite spot, it was one of the warmer areas of the beach, several metres of sand and shells covered the pink plastic floor, making it look more like a holiday beach rather than painted plastic.

Murdoc glanced to Cyborg and motioned to 2D, silently asking her to watch him, she nodded and obediently sat down on a large rock, watching the oblivious singer as he played childishly with the sand, (collecting shells and building flimsy sandcastles).

Giving out a tired sigh, Murdoc walked a little away from the others, sitting down on a hollowed out log and taking a packet of cigarettes out from his trouser pocket, he lit one and put in in his mouth. Exhaling the smoke, Murdoc glanced to the side (making sure 2D was still busy- he was), and put his hand inside the hollowed out log, successfully pulling out a half drunk bottle of rum, Murdoc grinned to himself, looking hungrily at the bottle, he took off the cap and downed a large amount in one gulp.

Giving out a more contented sigh, Murdoc settled down properly on his log-seat, staring out to the sea and watching seagulls fly overhead. This was his pay off, everyday he'd leave 2D alone with Cyborg for 20 minutes or so and just enjoy some time to himself without having to worry about the singer's welfare.

2D sat happily with the sand, not bothered that another of his sandcastles had fallen flat, he dug into the sand, collecting more buried shells, pink and white shells, blue shells, all different- 2D stared as he spotted a shiny red shell at the bottom of the hole he'd dug, he made a grab for it and it moved away, climbing out of the hole and scuttling towards the sea.

2D stared at it, looking closely before recognising it as a rather big red shiny crab, he grinned and got up to follow it.

Cyborg gave an angry chittering noise as 2D got closer to the water but 2D didn't care, he knew Cyborg wouldn't sound the alarm unless he actually stepped into the water, which he didn't plan on doing.

Finally at the water's edge, the crab turned to face 2D and snapped it's claws angrily as if annoyed at being woken from it's 'sand-nap', before scuttling into the sea and disappearing from sight. Oblivious to the crab's annoyance, 2D waved goodbye and grinned, walking further along the sand by the side of the water before freezing to the spot, his face falling from a look of happiness to one of utter terror.

Hearing a loud, sharp scream, Murdoc quickly looked up to see 2D running frantically from the sea and running in the opposite direction, past the confused Cyborg.

Fearful and not knowing what was going on, Murdoc yelled at the Cyborg, "Don't just sit there, stop him!".

Leaving Cyborg to stop the frantic singer, Murdoc quickly stepped over to the area of sea that 2D had run from, wanting to know what had scared him so much…

Murdoc stared, floating in the water was a torn pirate ship flag- brilliant (!), he stooped to grab it but faltered as he heard a thump and muffled yell. Murdoc glanced to look toward the noise, his eyes widened at the scene. 2D was lying on the floor on his stomach, hysterical and struggling as Cyborg knelt over him pushing him to the floor and holding his arms tightly behind his back.

Cyborg was only doing what Murdoc had ordered but the way she'd done was obviously making 2D relive something really didn't want to.

Murdoc ran quickly towards them, waving his arms and yelling, "Cyborg let 2D go! Let him go!".

Obediently, Cyborg immediately let go of 2D's arms and stood back. His arms, released, 2D crawled backwards across the sand, stopping when his back hit a rock, he groaned and curled into himself.

"…2D?...", Murdoc whispered, alarmed at what had just taken place.

2D didn't seem to hear the bassist, holding and clinging to himself, 2D curled tighter into a ball and began to sob.

Worried, Murdoc kneeled down next to the singer, speaking loudly, "No-no, look mate just- just don't shut down alright? Let me in, tell me what's going on in there?", Murdoc emphasied my gently pressing his index finger against 2D's forehead.

2D didn't look like he was going to respond for a while, but finally he sat up and sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve, his words came out in a shaky tone,

"Pirates they- they wouldn't stop. W-When I was rescued- D-Durin the firs' few days, t-the captain said that, that I looked feminine enough, and 'e kept me to himself- 'e told me to behave- But I wouldn', I-I jus kept fighting every time he wanted to- to…".

2D panted with the effort of not crying as he, for the first time, verbally admitted to what had happened on the pirate ship. Shuddering, 2D glanced into Murdoc's eyes, the bassist looked sorrowful but nodded to show he was listening. Clenching his fists, 2D continued,

"An- An 'ventually 'e got fed up, an put me in this dark cell an 'e let the crew go in and u-use me whenever they wanted-".

2D gasped and shuddered again as if reliving the events, his hands roughly grasping each other, he forced himself to keep talking,

"S-sometimes I-I'd wake up and t-they'd be t-touching m... And I tried- But they wouldn't let me fight back… and I-I tried, I really tried, I didn't want to but they made me, they made me and I- I tried, I really-".

2D broke down and began to cry loudly, hugging himself tightly with his too thin arms. Murdoc just sat there feeling terrible, disgusted, sorrow, sympathy, so many things he didn't know what to think, he just sat there watching his best friend in the clutches of a never ending nightmare, wishing he could do anything comforting, give him a hug, rub his head, hold his hand anything.

"I know, it's okay, it's okay", Murdoc eventually whispered, giving into his want and gently trying to place a comforting hand onto 2D's shoulder, it was roughly shrugged off and 2D shook his head, viciously grasping at his own hair.

"No-No, you don't understand! It doesn't stop, it doesn't!", 2D let go of his hair putting a hand around each arm, shoving up his shirt sleeves and tearing at the bare flesh with his finger nails. "I can still feel them, I can still feel the- touching, it won't stop, they won't stop… They won't leave me alone, I can feel them, I- they keep, t-they keep".

Murdoc stared, not knowing what to do, there were stories, magazines on how people have gotten through this kind of thing, but Murdoc was simply at a loss. How to do you help your best friend in a situation like this, when they can't take physical contact, when they don't trust you, when they can't even remember who you are… Murdoc just didn't know what to do.

Silently Murdoc watched, making sure 2D didn't hurt himself too much as he let the singer cry it out, just watching until finally 2D began to groan, grasping and rubbing at his head.

"Is your head hurting?".

"Uh-huh".

Murdoc nodded, slightly glad that there was still something he could help 2D with, "Come on, let's go in, I'll get yer meds and we can watch cartoons or something yeah?".

* * *

2D sat on the brown leather sofa, quietly watching SpongeBob, Murdoc wondered if the singer was really taking it in. Not bothering to dwell on the thought, Murdoc stepped across the room and stopped in front of small built in wall safe. Making sure 2D wasn't watching, Murdoc turned the dial to the correct combination, unlocked the safe and removed a single bottle of headache meds from it.

Closing the shiny metal safe, Murdoc moved over to the almost catatonic 2D, setting the pill bottle down on the coffee table, he looked to 2D, "You alright mate? …Mate?".

2D blinked, but didn't respond.

Murdoc sighed, "I'll get you a drink of water yeah?". The saddened bassist walked away to the kitchen, it was difficult being around 2D when he was like that...

Hearing Murdoc walk away, 2D's gaze shifted silently from the TV to the bottle of pills Murdoc had accidentally left on the coffee table, he got up slowly and picked the bottle up…

* * *

 **As always, whether you like or hated, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

 **Thanks.**


	4. Snap

**A special thanks to reviewers of the lasr chapter: Guest, PrettyNPinkGirl, tunaloser, kikwiis and Tewdee,**

 **Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed or plans on reviewing this chapter, your comments good or bad really help me want to continue to write this.**

 **Plz read and review...**

* * *

Murdoc stood idly in the kitchen, trying desperately not to dwell on what 2D had told him, he'd known it had happened but hearing the details… Murdoc didn't know what to do, part of himself knew it was probably selfish keeping him there, that he ought to take him home and get 2D some real medical and professional help but another part stopped him…

What if they holed 2D up in some sort of mental institute? Once you were admitted it was very difficult to leave, Murdoc's own mother had died in one of those place, taken her own life. How much care could they really be taking if that could happen? It took up most of Murdoc's time just to protect '2D' from himself, he couldn't imagine any other person being able to put in the same amount of effort or time in for just one person… No, he (Murdoc) was definitely best for the job.

His quarrelling mind finally at some point of closure, Murdoc took a glass from the above head cabinet, filling it with water from the sink and placing it down on the kitchen surface, putting a hand in his trouser pocket to take 2D's pill bottle out- he faltered, it wasn't there… He'd left it with 2D- STUPID!

Murdoc ran.

* * *

Steadily 2D walked through the hallway, the metal girl called 'Cyborg' had earlier been sent away by Murdoc to recharge so 2D was safe in the knowledge no one would stop him. Touching the pill shaped bulge in his pocket, 2D smiled, all of his never ending memories, the constant fear, the disgusting sensation of still feeling the pirates' touch, it would all be gone, he would finally rest and never be hurt again.

* * *

Running, Murdoc slowed down and stopped at the living room, quickly glancing in, he hastily noted the absence of one singer and one very full bottle of headache meds. Panicking, he continued to run down the hallway, hoping to find- "2D!", Murdoc yelled, rounding a corner and seeing the almost anorexic singer ahead walking slowly. "2D, stop!", Murdoc yelled again, finally hearing Murdoc's voice, 2D turned his surprised head to look back at Murdoc before suddenly breaking into a run. Murdoc cursed and ran after him.

Panting, 2D ran into the first open door he found (It was the music room 2D liked), running into the music studio room and slamming it shut. Murdoc almost hit the door as he ground to a halt, fumbling with the door handle before finally getting in and instantly seeing something he really didn't want to.

2D had let himself into the adjoining recording room and had just finished locking the door.

The recording room had a reinforced sound-proof, smash resistant glass panel cutting itself off from the music room, it allowed Murdoc to watch, but not be able to get to 2D.

Breathing rapidly, Murdoc quickly ran over and violently tried the recording room door anyway- locked!

Watching the blue haired singer mess around with some music controls, Murdoc tapped anxiously on the see through glass door trying to get his attention, "2D? 2D!", Murdoc screamed, hoping that his voice could somehow penetrate the glass room.

Then something miraculous happened, "'ello Murdoc", 2D's now quiet and emotionless whispered. Murdoc looked from the door to 2D, who was sat at the controls (he'd apparently just turned the two way intercom on).

Sighing in relief that he could at least now communicate with the mentally unwell singer, Murdoc walked over to stand in front of 2D, nothing but the smash resistant glass panel separating them.

2D's head turned his head away and he fumbled with something he'd took out of his left pocket, mumbling something to him that Murdoc couldn't quite catch.

Faking a smile, Murdoc tapped rapidly on the glass, trying to get 2D's attention, "Hey, Hey 2D watchu up to?"

2D's slowly lifted his head towards Murdoc, his face breaking into a dark smile as he held up the full pill bottle for the bassist to see.

Murdoc's face fell at the sight, he quickly tried a different tactic, hoping 2D was in one of his more childish moods.

The bassist smiled and spoke gently, "Ahh, so that's where ma pills got off to… I did wonder", Murdoc then pretended to groan and rubbed his head, "But… Woah, got an awful headache comin on I have D, d'you think maybe you could just let me in and I could share some wit you-"

"Cut the crap Murdoc!", 2D snapped glaring angrily at the bassist, "I wanna know why you're keepin me 'ere".

Murdoc pulled a face, "I'm not keepin you anywhere Stu-".

"So am free ter leave then?".

"Yeah- Well no but it's not like you're trapped I jus-"

"I'm not trapped? Everything I do ere is controlled, you or Cyborg follow me everywhere, you won' let me cut maself, you tie me to ma bed and drug me ter sleep every night, you don' call that trapped?!".

"I'm not- I just don't want you 'urting yourself, or-or worse…".

"The hell d'you care, I wanna die, why should you try ter stop me?"

"Look, I care about yer alright? You're ma best mate-".

"You keep tellin me that, you keep showin me these pictures and videos, but I don't remember nothin. Maybe you're lyin, you're just screwin with my head like the pirates did. Just make me believe you wanna help me so that it's more amusin when you finally take me an-".

"2D, I would 'never' do that, we're friends-"

"Then give me what I want, these thoughts, these memories they won't leave me alone, they'll never leave me alone. If you cared abou' me so much you'd let me do this, please just lemme die".

2D tipped a large amount of pills into his hand.

Murdoc's eyes widened, "No wait! 2D don't!".

Suddenly quiet and dull eyed, 2D stared at Murdoc and put the pills to his mouth, somehow managing to swallow them all dry.

Blinking, 2D emotionlessly tipped another large amount of pills into his hand, staring at them.

Murdoc was beyond panicked, he hammered both of his fists against the smash resistant glass, "2D! Stop! STOP!".

2D's eyes looked up to meet Murdoc's as he gave a brief smile, "Goodbye Murdoc".

2D flicked off the intercom with one hand before putting the other to his mouth and dry swallowing yet another large quantity of pills.

Murdoc stepped back, shaking his head rapidly, not know what to do before his mind finally snapped to it- Cyborg.

Turning, Murdoc ran out of the room, jumping down the stairs three to four finally stopping two floors down and hauling open Cyborg's cupboard, she was still recharging. Murdoc ripped out her recharging cord and barked out orders to her, motioning for her to follow him, she did.

* * *

Severely out of breath, Murdoc finally made it back into the music room. Cyborg behind him, Murdoc stepped over to the glass panel of the recording room. Unaware of Murdoc's appearance, 2D was sat on the floor in a corner of the room, his arms hugging himself as he smiled peaceful and muttered things that only he could hear.

Still panting, Murdoc moved to the recording door and pointed to it. Unquestioningly, Cyborg smashed a hand through the door unlocking it from the other side and letting Murdoc in.

2D, stared up in shock as Murdoc walked in.

Murdoc didn't bother with the formalities, he grabbed the surprised 2D around the middle and pulled him up, holding 2D in a rough headlock with one arm whilst he used his other hand to force two fingers into 2D's mouth and through the gaps in his teeth, forcing the singer to vomit up his barely digested pills.

Frantic, Murdoc continued to force 2D to vomit till he gave nothing but give dry retches.

Panting but convinced that there was now nothing left in 2D to throw up, Murdoc clung to the now loudly sobbing and struggling singer, trying not to cry himself at the sudden suicide attempt intervention he'd had to perform.

Finally catching his breath, Murdoc glanced to the now wildly screaming and hysterical 2D who kept fighting and struggling to be free, shouting for Murdoc to let him 'end it'.

Once again Murdoc was at the end of his tether, he couldn't do this, it was thankless 24/7 task, constantly having to look after someone who didn't even recognise or trust him, always having watch someone who was a constant danger to themselves, it was tiring and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Gritting his teeth, Murdoc glared and grabbed the unrelenting 2D roughly by the shoulders, shaking him, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop this, stop it!".

2D just screamed louder in response to being held, still thrashing and yelling. More and more frustrated Murdoc finally screamed back, grabbing 2D by the front of his shirt and yelling in his face, "You wanna die so fuckin much? You wanna slit yer wrists?! You wanna urt yer self?! Fine! I'll fucking help yer!".

Murdoc brought his hand back, and harshly slapped 2D across the face, "You feel better now huh?!", he slapped him again.

"Is this helping?!".

 **SLAP**

Tears started to blur Murdoc's vision, "What the hell is wrong with you?!".

 **SLAP**

"You're not 2D! Who are yer?!". Murdoc was crying freely now as he continued to assault, yell and glare at the now dull eyed singer.

 **SLAP**

"Who the fuck are yer?!", Murdoc screamed, he backhanded 2D and let go of his collar, letting 2D limply fall to the floor in a silent heap.

Murdoc continued to pant, hands balled at his sides angrily for several minutes before he finally realised what he'd done, "No...".

Murdoc walked over and knelt down next to the unresponsive singer, putting a hand on 2D's shoulder, "Please, I'm sorry, 2D... 2D?". He gently picked up 2D's head and tilted it to face towards himself, dark eyes blinked emotionlessly as if he could see nothing of the outside world, maybe he couldn't.

2D was hiding.

* * *

 **Whether you like or hated, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than the last!**

 **Many Thanks!**


	5. Giving Up

**Special thanks to reviewers: PrettyNPinkGirl, vampirerose49, Tewdee, feelgood, Guest, Guest, kikiwiis and Guest. You awesome people really make me keep wanting to write this story. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot of trouble writing it, admittedly am still not entirely happy with it but I've re-written it too many times already.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

Murdoc continued to stare at the emotionless singer and swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "2D? 2D please, I-I'm sorry… Look, y-you can hit me back yeah?", Murdoc quickly grabbed one of 2D's wrists, using it to gently slap his (Murdoc's) face. "C-come on mate you can hit me back, it's fine it'll all be fine just-", despite his best efforts to hold it in, tears began to fall down the distressed bassist's face.

Murdoc shook his head rapidly, he started to yell 2D's name, tapping 2D's face gently and then harshly, trying anything to stop him from staying in his catatonic state.

...But it was too late, the damage had been done, the last person 2D had at least slightly trusted had broken that trust and beaten him, and now no amount of Murdoc's pleading could change matters. 2D had completely given up, he was broken and he didn't want to be fixed.

Rapidly shaking his head, Murdoc didn't know what else to do, sobbing, he propped 2D's body up against his own, rocking and clinging to the catatonic Stu Pot as if his life depended on it. Murdoc began to mutter gentle words and promises into 2-D's unresponsive ears promising him anything if he'd just go back to the way he was, but nothing would work.

Almost an hour later, the bassist eventually called the previously motionless Cyborg over to pick up 2D and put him to bed. Murdoc followed Cyborg to 2D's room and watched her lay 2D down on his bed, for the first time in weeks, Murdoc received no resistance as he pulled, fasted the leather straps over 2D's body and injected him with a mild sedative.

The sedative quickly took effect, Murdoc smiled sadly, holding 2D's pale, fragile hand, watching as the pianist's dulled eyes blinked sleepily, "Everything'll be back ter the way it was tomorrow yeah? I won' urt you ever again I promise, jus don' leave me ere all alone alright? I need you".

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Murdoc stepped out of the lift and into 2D's bedroom, Cyborg in toe as Murdoc quickly stepped over to 2D's awake but still form (lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling).

Ignoring 2D's silence, Murdoc carried on as normal, hoping 2D would just snap back to his usual self (as normal as he had been for the last month anyway), "Mornin 'D how's it goin?", Murdoc smiled, being helped by Cyborg, as he quickly released 2D from his restraints, putting the leather straps to one side and forcibly grinning at 2D's still immobile form.

"Feelin alright 'D?", Murdoc questioned, moving closer and purposefully stroking the side of 2D's face to get him out of his unresponsive state (ever since the pirate ship 2D had hated small soft touches and would always shift away from them).

...Nothing.

Murdoc's grin quickly turned into a slight frown, (2D hadn't moved since he'd entered) Murdoc looked quizzically from 2D's dull eyes to the ceiling he was staring up at and back again, "Somethin up there 'D? ...Come on mate, answer me".

Murdoc bent down directly over 2D, blocking 2D's view of the ceiling and staring into the dulled dark eyes.

2D blinked slowly, staring up at Murdoc as if he were just part of the ceiling rather than a fellow human being. Murdoc gasped at the dulled way in which 2D almost appeared to be looking through him, as if he didn't even exist, "Hey 2D you okay? …2D? …Stu? …STUART!".

* * *

 **Over two weeks later:**

Over a week later and 2D was more or less exactly the same, sometimes he'd respond to Murdoc, occasionally even becoming lucid enough give more than just one worded sentences, but he was definitely not the same as before.

Whatever trust they'd had left was gone, in his more lucid moments, 2D seemed terrified of the bassist, whimpering and staring at the floor as he spoke to Murdoc. But even that was preferable to 2D's much more common catatonic state wherein he'd stiffen up, his eyes would dullen and he'd give out no verbal communication what so ever.

Because of his mostly catatonic state, Murdoc could now safely leave 2D alone, which came something of a relief as he could barely stand to be in the same room as the silent singer anymore.

It destroyed him, seeing 2D like this, the one, happy, kind, optimistic, trustworthy person he had in his life and he'd screwed him up, he'd screwed him up just like he screwed up everything, he was poisonous, he destroyed everything he touched and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be just like 2D and end his own life, but then who would be left to look after 2D?

To disengage himself from his more depressive and suicidal thoughts, Murdoc had re-started fighting alongside Cyborg everytime the pirates tried to invade Plastic Beach. Which admittedly didn't happen as often as he'd have fans believe.

Sometimes a week or more could occur before fresh hoards of pirates would attempt to penetrate the plastic fortress, sometimes it would be several ships, other times it could just be one dinky one, arriving on the beach with the tiny crew having every intention of making a name for themselves.

It was all very disorienting and difficult to predict but it did at least give Murdoc something to focus upon other then his overwhelming feeling of guilt for 2D's predicament.

* * *

It had been a just under a week since there'd been any pirate ships though...

During his months at the pirate ship and with Murdoc, 2D's hair had never been cut, it had grown just past his shoulders and become severly matted.

With nothing else to do, Murdoc had spent most of yesterday combing and cutting the azure hair back to it's normal unmatted length. 2D hadn't cared what he looked like either way but it had cheered Murdoc up to no end, seeing his best mate looking more like the way he used to.

It didn't cheer the bassist up enough though, being stuck with the shell of his best friend day in and day out was slowly driving Murdoc further and further into depression, he drank more and more, sometimes he'd force feed 2D some alcohol along with his daily headache meds, hoping that it would loosen the pianist up and bring him back to 'normal', but it never worked.

As a further week rose up and passed Murdoc was finally sure of what they needed to do...

* * *

It was a Tuesday (not that it mattered, all days seem to meld together at Plastic Beach), there hadn't been even one evading pirate ship for over two weeks.

Murdoc was in the living room, lying across the sofa and watching cartoons with the catatonic singer pulled against and lying next to him. Laughing at the cartoons, Murdoc put his lip's to 2D's ear and about muttered to him the tv show, the heavily drunken bassist's eyes bright as if he expected 2D to answer, he didn't. Not that it mattered, Murdoc had it all planned out, in a few minutes neither of them would have to worry ever again.

Sighing contentedly Murdoc held the silent 2D close, stroking his azure hair and fiddling with the gun in his other hand, maybe it was destiny that they die like this. 2D wasn't even there anymore and Murdoc just wanted to give up, he'd done all this, he'd crashed his car into 2D when he was just ninetineen, he'd forced him to join the band, he'd beaten him black and blue everytime he'd done something wrong, he'd allowed 2D to be drugged and delivered to Plastic beach in a suitcase no less and it was his own prideful, selfish mood that had caused 2D to sail off on that raft and get kidnapped in the first place.

He (Murdoc), knew the truth now, he was a mistake, he didn't deserve to exist, he destroyed everything he touched, he'd allowed the one good person in his life to be stolen, tortured and traumatised, he (Murdoc) deserved to die. He'd make sure 2D went first though, his one and only selfless good deed of fullfilling his best mate's wishes and letting him die.

The cartoons finished and Murdoc glanced up at the wall clock, 9:00pm it was almost sunset. Sighing deeply and holding back tears, Murdoc stood up from the sofa and pulled 2D up, gesturing to Cyborg for her to pick the pianist up, Murdoc led her outside to 2D's favourite area, the beach part of plastic beach.

* * *

Finally outside, Cyborg placed 2D down on the ground, leaning his back against a washed up log to keep him propped up. Murdoc nodded to Cyborg and sat down next to 2D.

Their place infront of the gentle waves of the shore and the slowly setting sun, Murdoc sucked in his cheeks, trying his best to keep his voice steady, "So I guess... This is it mate... Gorillaz greatest adventure over before it even began", Murdoc forced a grin, "Everything always 'had' to be about 'you' mate ay?", Murdoc broke off into a short laugh before glancing to his friend's emotionless face and sighing.

Moving infront of the azure haired pianist, Murdoc knelt down, and gently held 2D's head in his hands, staring into his dull, dark eyes, "I-I'm sorry for everything face-ache it's all my fault and if I could take all back I would but, I never gave you what you wanted... I-I always forced you to do stuff you didn't want to an- an this me givin you what you want alright Stu? End the nightmare once and for all ...I love you mate".

Trying to hold back his tears, Murdoc pulled 2D's head towards him, kissing his forehead before gently standing up and taking the silver six barrel gun out from his trouser pocket.

Hand shaking, Murdoc pressed the gun against his unblinking best friend's head, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry I'm just so-", Murdoc squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

* * *

 **Note: This story has not yet concluded, please read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible...**


	6. Pirates!

_**Thank you to all reviewers of the last chapter, Mentalcase50, Guest, Guest, Tewdee, kikwiis, Flam fish and theisticSantaist, reading those reviews really helped convince me to continue writing this!**_

 _ **It's gonna get a bit dark from here on...**_

 _ **Please read and review, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**_

* * *

 _Click._

Murdoc faltered, the gun didn't fire, figuring the six barrel gun was missing a few bullets, he kept the gun pressed against 2D's head and shut his own eyes again-

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

Nothing- No gun shot- Nothing!

Cursing every being under the sun, Murdoc snapped the gun open and peered into the gun, it was empty... But it couldn't be empty, hewas sure... He'd filled the barrel with six brand new shiny silver bullets barely two hours ago and yet there it was, empty. It was impossible! ...2D couldn't have touched it and Murdoc himself definitely hadn't emptied it, that only left...

Murdoc turned his head to stare at the emotionless robotic girl, "You emptied this?", it was said more as a statement than a question, nevertheless, Cyborg tilted her head to the side, giving the smallest of stoic nods to Murdoc.

Breathing heavily, Murdoc dropped the gun and violently threw his head into his hands, gripping at his face and glaring at her from between his clenched fingers, "Why?!".

Cyborg tilted her head again, robotically blinked and held open her mouth, Murdoc's own recorded voice eminated from it, "-Rule number one Cy- Above all else, protect both me and face-ache from harm or death-", she closed her mouth and cocked her head yet again at Murdoc, much like a dog surveying it's master.

Hands still clenching his own face, Murdoc shook his head disbelievingly, "You removed the bullets so that I couldn't do me an 2D in?". "Hai".

"Fuck...", Murdoc whispered, head still buried in his hands, "Fuck... Fuck... FUCK!". Murdoc jumped from his sitting position, picking up the gun as he did so and hurling the useless weapon far across the beach, angrily letting out a wordless scream, before staring on a loud and colourful rant, quickly pacing up and dowm, kicking the sand as he did so, "B-but that's just it isn't it?! That's old fucking Murdoc, one big ass fuck up, can't even do a godd damn suicide without fuckin it up! Godd! All my Godd damn life the only thing I ever made right was this band and now... Look at me... Look at him... It's all just so... J-just so...".

Tears prickling at his eyes, Murdoc sank to his knees on the sand, let out a long breath and stared quietly at the floor, "Just go away Cy... Go read a book or something just-".

"Master?", Cyborg questioned, moving closer and bending down to try and look at her master's face.

Panting with the effort of trying not to cry, Murdoc gritted his teeth and snapped his head up to glare at her, he barked the words, "THAT'S AN ORDER!".

Cyborg stiffened, staring confusedly at the miserable man before slowly standing back up and walking away.

Angry, upset and breathing rapidly, Murdoc waited until Cyborg had disappeared inside before getting up himself and glancing to 2D (he still hadn't moved), "H-hey mate, you'll be alright just sittin here yeah? ...C-cuz I just gotta... J-just gotta...". Not bothering to give 2D a backwardward glance, Murdoc ran, away from to 2D, away from Cyborg, away to the far side of the island where he could just be alone and pretend (even if only for a short time) that none of this had ever happened.

* * *

2D contInued to sit where Murdoc had left him, staring out to sea with a dazed look on his face. It was strange, over night after Murdoc had hit him, 2D's mind seemed to have changed. His thoughts had become vastly distorted, it was like his mind was in so many different places at once, it was so difficult to concentrate, like this, his thoughts seemed to be automatically flittering from the present, to the past, to a dream like trance and back again. as if someone had left a music CD on shuffle.

2D knew if he just focused he should be able to beat it... But he didn't want to... The few times he had, had been horrible, the memories were too painful, he wasn't strong enough to battle it out and reach the other side and in some ways he didn't want to, here in this state he was safe, protected from having to think about everything, protected from the world behind a wall of nothingness.

The wind shifted slightly, 2D's dark, blank eyes looked towards a tiny, somehow recogniseable, dot on the horizon, slowly moving towards the island as it sailed gently across the dark blue churning waves of the sea.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, Murdoc lay on his back, taking another swig of a higly potent bottle of whisky as he forced himself to stare up at the clouds, trying to make himself think of anything other than 2D, but much like a chain smoker he just couldn't help it.

2D needed help, Murdoc knew he did, and it wasn't just that, Murdoc knew that 'he' needed help too, he'd tried but he knew he just couldn't cope on his own with 2D... He'd only just tried to kill himself and 2D for godd's sake, as much as he wanted to keep his location secret, 2D's (and his own welfare were more important).

Murdoc shrugged and adjused himself on the floor, it wouldn't be that bad... He could call in a nurse, he knew a few people that owed him favours, maybe it could be a private visit, him and 2D'd never even have to leave the island. Murdoc supposed if he just tried- _"MUUUUUURRRRRDDDDOOOOOOOC!"._

Without hesitantion, Murdoc immediately sprang to his feet, adrenaline pumping instantly through his body from hearing his best mate's terrified shriek come from the other side of the island. Eyes wide at the sound, Murdoc sprinted towards the screams, unprepared for what he'd see when got there.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier, on the other side of the island:**

2D blinked slowly, still staring out to sea, the ship in the horizon had disappeared almost half an hour ago, something deep within had told him that ships were bad, but currently he was too far gone to care.

 _SNAP!_

2D heard a twig break behind and voices. but it didn't really register, not moving until it was too late...

Despite the self induced trance likestate, 2D was nontheless suprised when he was roughly grabbed from behind, his arms wrenched behind his back and his whole body lifted off the floor.

"Well look what we got 'ere lads!", the gruff voice of his red bandana clad captor snickered, glancing to five other dirty, muscle bound members of his crew. "Good ole Nancy's back!" (they'd first refered to him as a Nancy boy when he'd been rescued and due to him refusing to give his real name, 'Nancy' had stuck).

Eyes widened as recognision set in, 2D could do nothing but stare as his ex-captors surrounded and leered at him.

"Where've you bin Nance?" Bandana mocked, "We've all bin thinking about you 'aven't we boys? And the captain... Well 'e's just bin worried sick!".

Bandana spun 2D around so he was facing him, "Maybe we could all ave a bit o' fun 'fore we go see the captain thou' ay?", Bandana smirked darkly, one strong arm restraining the singer whilst the other gently traced the side of 2D's face. 2D trembled, breathing in and out deeply before giving in and screaming the name of the only person he could remember ever showing him kindness.

* * *

Still running, Murdoc panted, skidding to a halt as he saw the scene ahead of him, a struggling, screaming 2D was being held still by two highly muscular men whilst one in a red bandana had his hands roaming under 2D's now torn and scuffed shirt.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF HIM!", Murdoc roared, fury pumping through his veins as he ran forward, fully intent on attacking and killing the pirates, his own anger blinding common sense that he had no physical chance against any of the bastards.

Almost immediately, Murdoc's running attack was caught short, a younger pirate, whom he hadn't noticed, tripped him as he ran, grabbing Murdoc by the back of his dark shirt and hurling him a good 5, 10 feet across the beach, his head connecting painfully with a large grey boulder.

Unpreturbed by the sudden intrusion, Bandana continued to cause 2D to scream, Murdoc quickly tried to get up to save his friend and was immediately shoved back to the floor by the younger pirate, recieving a kick in the teeth for his trouble.

His vision swimming but his friend's screams pushing him on, Murdoc tried again to get up, the pirate from beore seemed to have quickly tired of Murdoc's repeated attempts and just began to kick him, attacking his stomach, face, head anywhere he could get to.

Choking on his own blood but still being beat, Murdoc knew he was going to die, it was inevitable, the guy just wouldn't stop, yet all Mudoc could think of was 2D and what would happen to him-

 **BANG!**

The man who'd been kicking Murdoc shrieked and fell to the floor- Dead, blood gushing from a recent gun shot to his temple.

Immediately the men resraining 2D let go of him, shouting quickly and agressively to each other, the source of their terror stopped walking towards them and glanced down at Murdoc- Cyborg!

Tilting her head, Cyborg reached out a hand to help Murdoc up, but he quickly shook his head, "2D", he rasped, "Save him".

Nodding Cyborg withdrew her gun and attempted to fire... But faltered, the men were holding 2D again, any false movement from either party and she might kill him instead, lowering her gun, Cyborg ran at them.

Throwing the still struggling singer over his shoulder, Bandana ran with the remaining crew to a nearby, previously hidden, row boat and jumped in, before looking back towards the charging robot.

"Shit!", swore Banadana, "She's coming, come on lads! She ain't boyant enough to swim". Bandana still restraining 2D, the other pirates quickly began to row. Cyborg stopped by the water's edge, withdrew her gun and fired several missing shots towards the rowers before the gun emptied.

Defeated and with nothing else to stop them, Cyborg could only watch as 2D's struggling, screaming form was rowed quickly back to a dark and previuosly un-noticed pirate ship.

Watching everything from his place on the floor with wide eyes, Murdoc screamed for 2D, struggling to his knees to get up and run after them, maybe even swim after the disappearing row boat...

His body however, had other ideas, and Murdoc quickly fell back to the floor.

His body giving into it's injuries, Murdoc could only think of 2D as his eyelids slid shut and he lost conciousness on the now cold and quickly darkening beach.

* * *

 _ **If you liked... Or didn't, Please Review!**_


	7. Rescue Mission

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Mentalcase50, Bears, Flam fish, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, S.M.M, Neon, Guest, Icky, Guest MissLily, MindOfMint, Huge fan of this, Guest, EXPSinner and Guest. Also special thanks to Laybay who pmed me. You guys are all awesome and really helped me overcome my apathy to write this story, hope you's all enjoy it because... (Timelessdemon looks away, getting teary eyed) because you people are just all so awesome and, and (Timelessdemon looks back up to see a mass of bored, irritated looking readers, repeatly staring at their watches), ahh forget it then, on with the story...**

* * *

It was dark and cold, bubbles flew up and away from his mouth as 2D unsuccessfully tried once again to breathe underwater. Fear of drowning quickly overtook and he struggled violently against the cruel, unrelenting hands.

The pianist's vision hazing and his body drooping, the hands suddenly let go and pulled his head out of the dirty water filled bucket. Immediately 2D's ears were filled with cruel laughter and jibes from surrounding pirates as he fell back hard, against the floorboards of the ship's top deck, hacking the filthy water out of his system.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and calm footsteps sidled through the crowd before coming to a stop, a few feet away from 2D. Shaking with the effort, 2D looked at the dark leather boots of the ship's captain before slowly gazing up at the man himself.

The captain's scarred face twisted into an remarkably un-genuine looking smile, " 'ow you doin there Nance? You cold? ...'ow bout you come back wit ol' captain then ay? Get yer warm and outta those wet clothes?".

2D shivered, staring back at the floor in an almost comatose state. The captain glared (not appreciating being ignored), "You'd wanna answer me sometime soon pretty boy, else you want me to let t'em others get first dibs".

2D froze, glancing back at the leering crew. Quickly losing his patience, the captain grabbed 2D forcefully by the chin and stared into his eyes, "You wouldn' want that again would yer, pretty boy? Just think of where all yer fighting got you last time". The captain's thumb traced and played with 2D's lower lip, "Remember yer place and it won' be so bad".

The captain attempted to gently push his thumb through the gap between 2D's teeth. Repulsed, 2D immediately flicked his head to the side and bit down, the captain yelled out, recoiling as he clutched his now profusely bleeding thumb with his other hand.

2D's victory was short lived as the crew behind quickly grabbed and held him still, the captain glared viciously at 2D, "He can drown for all I care!". Loud raucous cheers were given out and 2D screamed as he was once again dragged back towards the bucket of cold water.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later, Many Miles From Plastic Beach, Within The Shark Submarine:**

Murdoc yawned loudly as he sat in his overly used swirly chair, spindly legs resting on top of his cluttered desk as he guiltily tried for yet another 40 minute power nap.

It had been more than two hours after being knocked unconscious that he'd awoken within the Plastic Beach mansion, Cyborg tending to his injuries. It had been a further half hour of Cyborg forcibly dressing wounds he argued were superficial before he was even able to form a rushed plan, supply the shark submarine with what was required and head out after the pirate ship... Which by then was long gone.

It had been two long weeks of searching but Murdoc wouldn't give up, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew the pirates would still have 2D with them, they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of losing a fellow crewmate just to capture someone they'd intended to murder anyway. No, 2D was alive, he'd keep believing that until he found otherwise.

Sighing, Murdoc stretched out his aching body once again and attempted to get some sleep. Food supplies were running short and he knew soon enough he'd have to turn around and head back to the beach, lest he die of starvation and rob 2D of the only chance of rescue he had.

Supressing another guilty yawn Murdoc wondere- "SIR", Came Cyborg's clipped tone as she almost silently seemed to have slipped right next to him. Murdoc jumped in surprise, staring up at the Noodle like robot as she continued in clipped English phrases, "Pirate ship found Sir".

Immediately Murdoc was up, checking the scanners and above water telescopes, no mistaking it, that had to be the ship that had taken 2D.

It was done! They'd found him! But even as that relieving thought played out another, more difficult one took it's place... He'd found 2D, now what? Sure he had a plan, but if that plan failed he'd be dead and 2D, 2D would be trapped there forever.

Swallowing his enormous and rather idiotic pride, Murdoc finally decided on the smartest idea he'd had since he'd arrived on Plastic Beach- He sent an emergency signal to the nearest authorities, giving both his location and the situation he and 2D were in.

It was dark when Murdoc finally boarded the pirate ship, only doing so once a much quieter and agile Cyborg had checked around to make sure the deck was deserted of pirates. Sticking a hand into his pocket, Murdoc took out both a walkie talkie and a small item, handing them both to Cyborg and giving her muted instructions before turning in the opposite direction to search for 2D.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later:**

Murdoc was getting desperate, he was sure he must have looked through every room at least once and yet still no 2D. He paused at a locked door he'd previously dismissed, deciding he'd be best off checking the easier (unlocked) doors first.

Deciding there was nothing else for it, Murdoc took out his gun and expertly shot the lock in exactly the right area, breaking it and allowing himself entry.

Rushing in, Murdoc was dismayed to find a sparse, darkened room, it held a single mattress with traces of blood but nothing else.

Almost giving up hope, Murdoc turned to leave but paused, hearing an angry snarling noise. Bringing his torch up towards the noise, he located a previously un-noticed, unlocked door within the sparse room.

If the sparse room had been dark, the second one was pitch black, Murdoc slowly shone his torch around, identifying a small room containing nothing but a dirty, low hanging hammock that almost seemed to resemble a body bag, having been closed up at the top with a lockable zip.

Terrified of what he might find, Murdoc shifted towards the hammock pausing slightly before shinning his torch light at the bag and unlocking the zip.

The bassist gasped, both his dreams and fears confirmed as the light of his torch hit the face of a tightly bound and obviously disturbed 2D.

Squinting his eyes against the light, 2D immediately came to life from his previously sleeping state, eyes narrowed to slits, he bared his teeth and gave out an inhuman snarl, his head twisting back and forth in rapid, jerky movements.

Murdoc's usually unfeeling heart seem to break at the sight of his best friend being and acting in such a horrible and crazed way. "Oh Godd, 2D, 2D I'm here for you mate you're gonna be okay mate alright? Shh, mate, it's okay, it's ok-".

Murdoc reached over, in an attempt to unlock 2D from his bed prison but it only seemed to upset the singer further, he gave short sharp screams of terror, tugging hard at his restraints, broken, frustrated tears falling from his dark eyes.

Murdoc quickly pulled his hands away as if burnt, 2D was in no state to make it back to the submarine on his own and they needed to get off the ship fast. Murdoc quickly took a walkie talkie out of his pocket and ordered Cyborg back immediately.

Speaking softly, trying to calm down the screaming pianist, Murdoc was caught unawares by a leering voice from behind, "Aww, ain' that sweet, try ter save ol' nance from a big bad band o pirates".

Murdoc turned slowly to face them, hand shooting to the holster on his belt as he did so. Five heavy set pirates stood there with guns, an unarmed and seemingly uncaring captain stood in front, "No, I really don't think so… I'd be droppin that gun to the ground and kickin it over like a good 'un if I were you. Lest you want ol' nance there to watch you die with a stomach full o lead".

Hesitantly, Murdoc did what the captain said, glaring darkly at them as he did so. "Good boy", the captain smirked, stepping confidently past Murdoc and towards 2D's hammock, as his cronies kept their guns trained carefully on the angered bassist.

"I can see why you missed this one", the captain grinned, putting a hand into 2D's hammock, grabbing the suddenly quiet pianist under chin and raising him slightly, "Such a beautiful face, spirited sometimes too". Murdoc balled his fist, seething at 2D's frightened face, "You fucker, let go of him, don't you fucking dare!".

The captain smiled, "Shall we let nance watch you die first?". Murdoc didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. The captain merely gave a sinister laugh before pulling an unwilling 2D forward into a deep, disgusting kiss.

 **BANG!**

The captain stopped, pulling away from 2D and slowly looking down at himself, a slowly flowering circle of blood seeping out from a fresh gun wound to the chest, "You, you bitc-", were the last words uttered by the captain as he fell to the floor, dead.

Immediately, the five gun men swung around to face Cyborg, and that was all the time Murdoc needed. He bent down, swiped his gun off the floor and fired, his bullets hit two of the five pirates, the other three being killed by Cyborg's incredible marksman skills.

There was no time acknowledge the now dead pirates, Murdoc and Cyborg immediately ran over to 2D's side, Cyborg breaking the metal restraints around 2D's wrists and ankles before picking him up bridal style and running with Murdoc to the submarine.

Cyborg was first to jump into the submarine, expertly and safely pulling 2D in with her. Murdoc dove in after her, narrowly avoiding the angry gun fire of quickly nearing pirates.

Now inside the submarine, Cyborg held a thrashing and heavily violent 2D close to her as Murdoc switched the submarine on and urged it forward, not bothering to dive. "Did you put the bom on board the pirate ship?" Murdoc asked, his eyes not leaving the window screen.

Cyborg nodded, still restraining the unrelenting 2D, "Yes master". Murdoc frown morphed into a sinister smile, "Good. See you in hell, bastards!", he took a small device from his pocket and pressed the switch on it.

 **BOOM!**

Still smirking, Murdoc glanced up at an overhead monitor to see behind the submarine. His smile slowly falling as he watched the smoke quickly clear, exploded pieces of dead pirate and broken ship alike shooting through the air just to land and float leisurely on top of the light azure sea waves. One piece in particular, a disembodied head, turned as it floated, it's burnt face staring out, a permanent look of shock forever caught within it's features.

Murdoc's stomach twisted unpleasantly and he flickered his eyes quickly back to the screen view ahead. It wasn't his fault, he told himself, he'd had to do this, he'd had to kill the whole crew to save 2D.

But no matter what he told himself, it just didn't sit right with him, despite everything, all his tough talk, his bravado, he'd never actually killed anyone, and now… Now he was a mass murderer on a large scale, sure they weren't good men but… But all the same, he'd killed, Murdoc didn't know whether he'd ever be able to shake that feeling.

Hearing a scream and some obscene language, Murdoc looked behind himself to see 2D biting down hard on Cyborg's unfeeling upper arm.

"You don't need to fight anymore mate, you're okay now, you're safe", 2D froze at the words and slowly looked up, Murdoc gave him a kind smile, 2D spat at the bassist and swore loudly, struggling against Cyborg's grip once more.

Knowing there wasn't much more that could be done until they got home, Murdoc gave a final glance back up to the back screen. The burnt pirate face was still floating there, staring at him, just staring.

Forcibly tearing his own eyes away from the screen, Murdoc submerged the submarine and urged it quickly forward, making sure he got away from that place as soon as possible. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to forget the memory of the floating disembodied bodies, and the knowledge that he had killed them all.

* * *

 **Good? Not so good? bad? Awful? Terrible?! Review and tell me the truth I can take it, I CAN TAKE IT! Well... Maybe, lol. Anyways readers, please review your thoughts on this chapter and I'll try to get the new one up asap!**


End file.
